1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer diagnostic systems and particularly, to a computer diagnostic system that executes under one operating environment (e.g., Linux) to gather information, diagnose, and make corrections to a second operating environment (e.g., Windows) on the same machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in the case of computer system failure, a diagnostic software package is executed to attempt to diagnose the cause of the failure. This software may be hosted in its own operating environment (e.g., Linux) outside of the operating system (O/S) that is normally executed on the machine (e.g., Windows). However, unless the diagnostic operating environment is the same as the one being diagnosed and repaired it will not be able to examine the internal configuration of the failed system image. This is because the configuration of the failed system (e.g., Windows) must be manipulated via proprietary interfaces exposed by the failed operating system which are not available in the diagnostic environment (e.g., Linux). For example, consider the case when the diagnostic software is running under Linux while the system to be diagnosed and repaired is a Windows system. This limits the types of repairs the diagnostic software may make. In many cases running the diagnostics software under the same operating system may not be practical for a number of reasons including: image size limitations, cost of additional licenses, or business decisions that do not allow the two O/Ss to be identical.
One proposed solution for a computer diagnostic system that executes under one operating environment (e.g., Linux) to gather information, diagnose and make corrections to a second operating environment (e.g., Windows) on the same machine is to write a plethora of Windows diagnostic tools to run under Linux. For example, Linux based tools to manipulate the Windows registry (e.g., Regedt32), event log, INF files, user profiles, Active Directory database files, Security Descriptors, etc. This is a large complex programming and reverse engineering task as the physical layout of these entities on disk are Microsoft proprietary and often change with each update of Windows operating system (O/S). Moreover, there are always new facilities in upcoming releases of Windows O/S (e.g., .NET related system components) that vendors may not be privy to. This will require increased programming and reverse engineering effort to enable diagnosis via Linux based diagnostic tools.
It would be highly desirable to implement a system that facilitates diagnosing a failed computer system that obviates the complex programming and engineering tasks.
It would be highly desirable to provide a service that facilitates diagnosing a failed computer system without complex programming and engineering tasks.